Avatar : Aang's Last Mission
by pikonnahamster
Summary: The 4 nations live in peace,because the Avatar can control them,but When the avatar died,the Fire Nation come together to kill the Water and Air, so the next avatar must bring back peace and harmony.
1. Chapter 1

Avatar

Book 1 – Water / Chapter 1 – Aang, the Avatar

A hundred years, I and my brother saw a Big Frozen Ice, My older brother Saka, Break the ice by hitting it a boomerang, then a Boy named Aang is the boy, and he is the Avatar.

Water,Air,Earth And Fire, Long Ago, The 4 nations live together with peace, but suddenly Earth and Fire is getting or making The North Water Tribe, become a Fire Island, so the Air Nomads And Water Benders are now ready for the big fight of Aang, The Air Avatar. Aang is Bald, Short, and has an arrow in his head.

"Hey Katara, We have to Momo and Appa, Momo is my Monkey-Bat pet, and My Flying Bison is Appa" Aang said to the last Water Bender in the Southern Tribe, Katara. They run together with the best man in using weapons and older brother of Katara, Saka. Then when they reach the Bison. It is so Big, Brown Face and White fur, then everyone ride on it, Suddenly Katara said, "Aang, Are you the Avatar?" then Aang answered yes, then said "Katara, I Must Learn the 4 elements in time! So I must go to the Northern Water tribe to talk to the Emperor of Water, but who is he again?"Then Katara show a sad face, "Aang! It is Emperor Jun-Ki,and he has a Daughter, the princess of Water, Yuei, She is the White Spirit,But I don't understand about the spirit, spirit something but so we must get now there because Jun-Ki will teach us "Then Aang said "Yip,Yip" to the bison and they fly high, "Katara, why did you not bring the others, I mean the Water benders" Asked Aang, then Saka replied, "Aang,You,did not Know about what happen!, The Fire nation Attacked us, then the water benders was catched,the same with our mother, they kill them, so Katara is the Last Water Bender in Southern Water Tribe "then when Katara Look Down A Fire Ball is coming "Aang! Fire Nation!" Shouted Katara, "Katara, Control Appa" then Aang is moving his hands and feet and A Twister is upcoming to the fire nation, "Katara! Go Left!" there was so many cannon balls that were coming, then saka, throw his boomerang and break the Cannonball shooter then it explode, but the Boomerang was never came back, then they go now, "Saka, im sorry", "it's, okay, then after minutes Aang is freezing, then Saka and Katara wear now a thick clothes, they give them aang too, it was blue and has a logo of Northern Water tribe, and then They Arrived Now.


	2. Chapter 2

Book 1 – Water / Chapter 2 – Water Bending Day

A hundred years, I and my brother saw a Big Frozen Ice, My older brother Saka, Break the ice by hitting it a boomerang, then a Boy named Aang is the boy, and he is the Avatar.

Water,Air,Earth And Fire, Long Ago, The 4 nations live together with peace, but suddenly Earth and Fire is getting or making The North Water Tribe, become a Fire Island, so the Air Nomads And Water Benders are now ready for the big fight of Aang, The Air Avatar. Aang is Bald, Short, and has an arrow in his head.

After the some fire nation saw Aang, the soldiers send the news to the prince of fire, Zuko,a tall man, his front hair is gone, but in the back has, he is wearing pig tails, "Sir Zuko,a, The Avatar is here!",said one soldier, "Are you sure?" said zuko, "I know it sir. He has an arrow in his head and he has some water benders with him, and I'm sure that they will go to the Northern Watertribe" said the soldier fast, and then zuko is getting mad, "you say to the captain to go ahead in the Northern Watertribe!" then the soldier run. After Minutes, Everyone arrived in the northern Watertribe, "COLD" said aang, then he saw a big city full of fountains, and some palace, and so many children, Katara hold the hand of aang and run towards to the Royal Family of water benders, "Greetings! Masters" said saka, and they bow, Yuei said something "is he the next avatar? The boy with an arrow in his head?" then aang said "Katara, The last water bender in the southern Watertribe, saka, a great soldier and me the avatar, wants to go here so me and Katara will study water bending techniques" then the emperor of water – Jin-Ku stand and show a sign that Katara and others must go. They reach an arena, or some big place that have full of fountains and rivers. Many water benders is studying there, "now" said Jin-ku, standing and smiling at them, then suddenly bow, to them, then Katara and Aang bow too. Then Katara move his hands and feet and make a water ball. Then she hit Jin-Ku, "Wow!" says everyone, then Jin-Ku attacked by throwing some ice or frozen water turned into rock, then Katara says, "Ouch!" then Aang go near to Jin-Ku and bow, he said to him, "master, can you teach me? The water bending techniques?" then Jin-Ku Smiled. "Of course, because you respect me." Then Aang stand now and said "Today, Will be the Water Lessons day!" he shouted.


	3. Chapter 3

Book 1 – Water / Chapter 3 – Step By Step

A hundred years, I and my brother saw a Big Frozen Ice, My older brother Saka, Break the ice by hitting it a boomerang, then a Boy named Aang is the boy, and he is the Avatar.

Water,Air,Earth And Fire, Long Ago, The 4 nations live together with peace, but suddenly Earth and Fire is getting or making The North Water Tribe, become a Fire Island, so the Air Nomads And Water Benders are now ready for the big fight of Aang, The Air Avatar. Aang is Bald, Short, and has an arrow in his head.

Jin-ku said to Aang the Lessons that must be learn "first, Ice then water and the last is steam" then Jin-Ku bend his knees the same with aang "Aang, the big Ice Ball, first you will raise your hand in the left, then right then down then up and inhale and spin, attack on me, if I miss it you will try and try until you get it." Said Jin-Ku then Aang tries it with serious eyes. Then when he spins nothing happened. "Try" said Jin-Ku, then Aang try again, Faster than before, then Jin-Ku is standing only and hitted, he can't get out, he's feet are frozen, then Katara shout, "Aang, Stop It!" then aang stop, but it is too late, Jin-Ku the lord of Water Benders is frozen, but everyone is impress because Aang just try two times and he get it, then Katara get his hands and run up to Yuei and Saka, then Aang drop his hands, "Later, Just Wait" then Aang go back to Jin-Ku, he hits it with wind, he makes a twister, two twisters, then in one palace, Yuei, Saka, and Katara what did Aang make, then they hear somebody who shout "AVATAR!" then they go now near aang, then the frozen big ball was broke by Aang, The Avatar, "Aang, you must go again in the Southern Water tribe, and get the Map of the world, it is hidden with Bumba, she lives in southern Watertribe, so you must get now, I will help Jin-Ku to feel better, now go! After you get it I will tell you something! Get some water benders from here so they will guide you" said Yuei said, then some water benders was coming to them then they go now, they ride with Appa, "I will return to study again : Waterbending techniques" shouted Aang with a Wave of hands, then they fly now "yip,yip" after minutes they smell some thick smokes!Cover your nose! Then they saw a black smoke gate!


	4. Chapter 4

Book 1 – Water / Chapter 4 – Big Frozen Ice

A hundred years, I and my brother saw a Big Frozen Ice, My older brother Saka, Break the ice by hitting it a boomerang, then a Boy named Aang is the boy, and he is the Avatar.

Water,Air,Earth And Fire, Long Ago, The 4 nations live together with peace, but suddenly Earth and Fire is getting or making The North Water Tribe, become a Fire Island, so the Air Nomads And Water Benders are now ready for the big fight of Aang, The Air Avatar. Aang is Bald, Short, and has an arrow in his head.

Katara shout "Make your head a bubble because this smoke is super thick!" then everyone cannot smell anything, even Momo and Appa, Saka look back and he has a scary face or he is afraid, he shouted "Cannon Ball!" then three benders go back and make a big frozen shield by using the Ocean, they keep continuing their shield but when they stop they saw a hundreds of fire boat and ships "Cannon Ball" shouted Zuko, then at beside him is uncle, a short man, gray hair, and keeps smiling "Cannon ball!" a hundred of cannon ball was coming, Katara shout "Thicker Shield" but the fire nation broke it, then Aang push everyone back and he will fight the hundred ships "The Big Ship at the middle is throwing cannon balls, many cannon balls so I will attack first that one" he pointed out the ship of Zuko and his Uncle, then he move his hands, Left, Right, down, up, forward and a spin, then the boat was frozen then they smile back, but the ice was melt by a cannon ball, then aang said "Appa, Be fast, we must land now" then they become faster than before, then they escaped the fight, Zuko gets mad and let his fire breath to everyone! Then Katara relaxed now, then saka show a smiley face "Southern Water Tribe" then they land "Momo come!" said Aang, when they land, they saw nothing but mountains, Katara said "I believe no one, lives here" then Saka replied "except Bumba, I guess" then Aang make a twister, then someone shout, "Agrhh" then everyone go forward and they saw children, then they say "Katara" then they hug Katara, "oh!Kiwa" then one boy hug saka too "Saka, look I made a sword with your name" then saka smiled, "do you know Bumba?" then one child said "yes! Follow me!" then they go with the child.


	5. Chapter 5

Book 1 – Water / Chapter 5 – Bumba is our Gran Gran

A hundred years, I and my brother saw a Big Frozen Ice, My older brother Saka, Break the ice by hitting it a boomerang, then a Boy named Aang is the boy, and he is the Avatar.

Water,Air,Earth And Fire, Long Ago, The 4 nations live together with peace, but suddenly Earth and Fire is getting or making The North Water Tribe, become a Fire Island, so the Air Nomads And Water Benders are now ready for the big fight of Aang, The Air Avatar. Aang is Bald, Short, and has an arrow in his head.

They go in a place where no one lives except they saw one blue tent. "Follow me!" said the child. They go inside and they saw, Gran Gran. "Gran Gran!" said Katara, she hug her. "your still living!" said Saka. Then Aang show some not interested face, he start his words by beginning it with a deep Exhale. "umm, hello I am the Avatar, Aang a air bender, but do you have some stories to tell about the War, that I didn't saw, because for one hundred years, I am here at the southern water tribe, trapped in a big frozen ice."then gran gran hold his hands, "come here all of you, I will tell you about Hama and the mother of Katara"Everyone Gather to Bumba "many years ago,this nations live in peace,but when the Gasu Volcano erupt,the avatar try to stop it but he died there,then Aang was born and kept in the ice ball,during Aang is recovering at the ice,the fire nation likes to change the southern water tribe to be a fire village,so they attack this town. Hama and the mother of Katara or Isal,and some waterbenders form a group that will attack the fire nation,but they were captured,but everyone stock the boat here,that signifies that the fire nation attacked here,come I'll show you!" then everyone get outside the tent, here is the big ship of the fire nation!" "it so big!" said Aang, "the waterbenders are out of numbers,so they were captured,look inside,it is full of Bones" then Katara run, "Wait!" said Saka.


	6. Chapter 6

Book 1 – Water / Chapter 6 – Spirit World vs. Katara

A hundred years, I and my brother saw a Big Frozen Ice, My older brother Saka, Break the ice by hitting it a boomerang, then a Boy named Aang is the boy, and he is the Avatar.

Water,Air,Earth And Fire, Long Ago, The 4 nations live together with peace, but suddenly Earth and Fire is getting or making The North Water Tribe, become a Fire Island, so the Air Nomads And Water Benders are now ready for the big fight of Aang, The Air Avatar. Aang is Bald, Short, and has an arrow in his head.

Everyone catch Katara, then when they saw inside, it is full of bones, then Saka step a bone, "Eeek." , then Katara look back, "Mother's necklace!" then she get it then she cry, "it is your mother? And it is the necklace of your mother?" Aang said, "YES! Aang you're so stupid!" Shouted Katara, then Aang sit and the arrow on his head lighten up, then Bumba said, "Katara, Saka, please come here he will enter the Spirit World!", "what is spirit world?" Saka asked, then Strong wind was coming out, the eyes and arrow of Aang Lighten up, "Katara!" shouted Aang, and then... Aang woke up, but he saw he is in southern water tribe, "the fire nation! Run!" said everyone, (This happenings was rolled when Katara is still a child!) "many people lives" then Aang pointed to Little Katara, "baby Katara!" he shouted but nobody mind him, "what, why cannot they hear me?" then Aang look at his self, he is a spirit only, "Aaah!" he shouted, many water benders try to save their palace, but thousands of fire benders captured them,then Aang go to the tent of Katara, he saw one soldier begging to give katara's mom to him, but Katara is so small that she cannot do something, then her mother was captured, Saka and his father come too late, but her father try to catch her but her father did not come again, so aang understand now the feeling of Katara, (Back to reality world) Aang now fainted, then Saka carry him fast to go to the tent of Bumba, "Saka and Katara, the spirit world is only for Avatars, if avatars don't know what is happening, he or she must enter the spirit world to get some clues" explained by Bumba, "you must get this with you, the map of the world and Katara I know you are controlling water bending or you do some water bending, right? If yes, take this with you, it is a bottle of water, if you are entering the Earth Kingdom, the water is far far away so you cannot make some moves, and you saka, take this big boomerang, this can help you, go now with Aang, but always remember, PROTECT HIM, okay?" then Everyone nodded, "bye Grangran" then everyone go outside now, "Saka and some Army of Yuei, we will go back to the Northern Island!" then everyone run now together with momo to Appa, then now they fly.


End file.
